Vampires of the French Quarter
by Hazel Lea Tifiaeh
Summary: Faith returns to her home in New Orleans to find things have changed in the French Quarter. There is a new family in power, and they don't much care for certain members of her family. But as she tries her best to keep them safe she finds herself gaining the attention of two brothers who are different in every way possible.


Klaus stood next to Marcel as his adopted son was talking. They were having a rather boring conversation when a young vampire walked up to them.

"Marcel, a werewolf has been spotted in the quarter. "

"Alright, get someone on em and as soon as the sun goes down send a few men to bring me it's head. "

The vampire nodded and took off.

"You spare nothing for the wolves do you," Klaus said.

"Unless this wolf happens to be Hayley, no I don't. Now we were saying..."

* * *

Faith walked across the roofs of the French quarter as her son in law Laddie walked in the streets. She made sure to stay close to him, in case something came up. But she was also enjoying the view from above. It had been too long since she had been here, and now she was back, her family in tow.

Laddie had wanted to do some shopping for the girls, and Faith offered to go with for safety reasons. Sure as a werewolf he could defend himself, but right now the quarter was packed with people, and until the sun went down it would just be easier for her to handle any problems. So she stayed close, and hoped that this wouldn't take too much longer as the crowds where wearing thin, which made her a tad worried.

 _"Hurry up wolf boy,"_ she whispered in his mind.

 _"I am going to ignore that."_

 _"Frankly, darling, I don't care. Just hurry up."_ She sighed as she looked around. He of course had gone into another store. Leaving her to either stand around or hop roofs of the building nearby until he got out.

But as time clicked by Faith was growing both annoyed and bored of waiting. Thankfully her non prayers were answered when Laddie walked out of the little store, but by then it was dark. She was about to jump down to suggest they leave when she felt a tingle on her spin. She looked around to see a few people walking up to Laddie, but they were not just regular people. Nope. The tingle on her spin told her that they were in fact vampires. Groaning to herself she kept to the shadows until she was sure she would be needed, which didn't take long.

* * *

"What do we have here brother?" Elijah asked as he walked up to Klaus, who was standing on the balcony of their home.

"Just a little werewolf extermination."

"You won't be joining?"

"As inadequate as some of the vampires are, I think they can handle one little wolf."

They both went silent as the tiny horde of vampires circles the wolf in question. From where he was standing Elijah could see that the man was nice size. Standing at about 5' 10 and weighing maybe 155 pounds, with ginger hair, pale skin, and green eyes.

"I am assuming this wolf isn't one of Hayley's clan?" By now Hayley had made it clear no one was to touch the wolves of her clan.

"Don't know. Frankly I don't care. He is new in the area, if he was he should know better than to come to the quarter."

Elijah opened his mouth to say something, but paused when something caught his attention.

"Uh Faith..." The wolf said.

Elijah had to wonder what, and why, the wolf would choose to say something like that. But then a shadow dropped down from the roof of the building to stand next to him in the middle of the circle.

"Another little wolf, how adorable," Klaus said.

But something in Elijah told him this girl was not another wolf. What happened next proved him right.

* * *

Faith had been hoping beyond hope that this encounter wasn't going to go the way it was looking like it would. But of course thing could not go peacefully. Not at all. As soon as she heard the magic words, which happened to be be Laddie calling for her, she jumped into action. In one swift motion she jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully in the middle of the circle next to him.

"Well now, this isn't fair. A group of vampires and one little wolf. And here I was thinking this is the welcoming committee. Guess not. Come on Laddie, let's go home." She tried to brush past them, but of course one stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"You're not going anywhere girly," the one that had her arm said.

"I suggest you remove your hand before I remove it for you," she growled.

He just laughed in her face. Faith gave one last look at Laddie before shoving her free hand into the vampire that had a hold of her chest, she then ripped out his heart and dropped it on the ground. In one quick motion she spun around flung her hands out, as she did so all the vampire went flying away from them.

"You couldn't just kill them with fire?" Laddie asked as a sword appeared in her hand.

"You know Laddie, believe it or not but I am still a slayer. Sometimes I need to slay things instead of just burning them to death."

"You just want to shed blood don't you?"

"Okay fine, I am a vampire, and sometimes we really just want to shed blood." She smirked at him before ducking the attack directed at her.

She kicked a foot into the chest of another attack, grabbed the first vampire she could, bit into his neck, while thrusting her sword into the heart of another. After she had taken enough blood from the vampire she had she ripped his head cleaned off as she swung out with her sword taking the last vampire head off as well. She then dropped the body of the one she had before turning back to Laddie and giving him a bloody grin.

"I think it's time we go home."

"Oh ya sure, now you want to go home." She shook her head as the sword disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and walked off with her son in law towards their home.

* * *

"Can you please explain to me why you two stood around and watched as four of my men got slaughtered by... what? What was she?" Marcel shouted as he stood above what was left of the four men he had sent after the wolf.

"Well... we don't exactly know," Elijah said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"At first glance she appeared to be a witch, she sent your men flying with a flicker of her hand and summoned a weapon."

"Then she is a witch."

"Not exactly," Klaus said finally.

Marcel turned to look at him.

"How many witches do you know feed off blood." He kicked the body of one of the vampires.

Marcel gave him a look before walking over to it. Klaus was right, under where the head had been pulled from the body was two bite marks that match the ones belonging to vampires perfectly.

"I think we all know vampire witch hybrids aren't possible."

"Also there is the fact that she referred to herself as, a slayer," Elijah spoke up again.

"A vampire that hunts vampire, wouldn't be the first time," Marcel said. Referring of course to Elijah's and Klaus's father Mikael who spent his life hunting down and trying to kill Klaus, along with any vampire that stood in his way. "Well if she stands with the wolves then she is no friend of ours."

"I rather think she doesn't stand with wolves, but this one wolf," Elijah said.

"So what, are they dating? And how come no one warned me of this girl!" Marcel shouted at the vampires of his crew that was cleaning up the mess.

"Perhaps because she was well hidden until the moment of confrontation."

"My brother has a point. Even we were unaware to her presence until the boy spoke and she dropped from the roof," Klaus added.

"Do we know anything about this girl and her pet dog?"

"Just that her name is Faith, and his is Laddie."

"Well there shouldn't be too many people with those names. Let's see if we can't find something out about them." With that Marcel walked off.

Elijah looked to Klaus then.

"I have to agree, let's see what we can find out brother." Klaus repeated before he too walked off.

Elijah took one last look around before leaving the scene as well.


End file.
